Problem: Solve for $z$ : $-4.75 = \dfrac{z}{2}$ $z =\,$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $2$ : $-4.75 {\cdot( 2)} = \dfrac{z}{2} {\cdot(2)} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $-9.5 = \dfrac{z}{\cancel{2}} \cdot \cancel{2}$ $z = -9.5$